Das Wiesel und das Frettchen
by svea-chan
Summary: Ne kleine get-together von Draco und Ron..nichts großes.


Das Wiesel und das Frettchen  
  
Pairing: Nicht schwer zu erraten bei dem Titel .  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Kommentar: Ich wollte mal was zu diesem Pairing schreiben, weil es davon so wenig gibt.   
  
Also, hab ich es mal versucht .  
  
Nervös saß Ron im Zaubertränke Unterricht bei Snape. Nicht die Tatsache, dass sie bei Snape   
  
hatten machte ihn heute nervös, nein, es lag ganz einfach daran, dass Malfoy hinter ihm saß.   
  
Das wäre ja noch nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn Malfoy einfach nur da gesessen hätte.   
  
Aber dummerweise sprach das Frettchen ihn immer wieder an und lenkte ihn ab.  
  
Wenn er jetzt dran käme, hätte Snape erneut einen Grund ihnen Punkte ab zu ziehen.  
  
Und das könnte Gryffindor nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen, weil sie wegen Harry heute schon   
  
50 Punkte verloren hatten.   
  
"Hey, Weaselby!", zischte Malfoy ihm zu. "Halt die Klappe Malfoy!", zischte Ron wütend   
  
zurück. Wenn Snape jetzt aufmerksam wurde, dann würde er ihnen Punkte abziehen.  
  
"Oh, das Wiesel kann ja reden. Ein Glück das Sauerstoff umsonst ist, sonst hättest du wohl   
  
Probleme damit.", sagte der blonde Slytherin gehässig und Crabbe und Goyle stimmten ihm   
  
dümmlich grinsend zu.  
  
Ron brodelte innerlich. Schon seit Beginn der Stunde musste er sich Malfoys gehässige   
  
Kommentare über seine Familie und ihre Armut anhören. Dabei wollte er eigentlich gar nicht   
  
mit Malfoy streiten. Das war er längst müde geworden. Er wollte etwas anderes von dem   
  
Blonden, wovon er aber wusste, dass er es nie bekommen würde. Er seufzte.  
  
Da er mit dem Rücken zu Malfoy saß, konnte er nicht sehen, dass dieser fragend eine   
  
Augenbraue anhob, als er Rons Seufzer vernahm. Glücklicherweise ersparte sich der   
  
Slytherin für den Rest der Stunde sämtliche Kommentare und Ron war erleichtert, als er   
  
endlich gehen konnte. Er hatte seinen Feind nicht gerne im Rücken.  
  
Zusammen mit seinen Mitschülern stürmte er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und nahm   
  
nichts um sich herum wirklich wahr. So auch nicht die Hand, die plötzlich aus einem   
  
Seitengang herausschnellte und ihn hinter einen Mauervorsprung zog. Gleichzeitig hielt die   
  
zweite Hand seines Angreifers seinen Mund zu und er konnte sich noch nicht mal umdrehen,   
  
um zu sehen, wer der andere war. Dessen Schraubstock-Griff hinderte ihn daran.  
  
Er wurde an einen muskulösen Körper gepresst und stellte fest, dass die Person hinter ihm   
  
eindeutig männlicher Natur sein musste. Der Andere presste ihn immer fester an sich heran   
  
und Ron wurde zu seinem Entsetzten erregt. Hoffentlich merkte der Andere nichts, denn es   
  
wussten noch nicht sehr viele, dass er schwul war und er wollte nicht, dass es jemand in der   
  
Schule verbreitete, sodass es dann möglicherweise auch Malfoy erfahren würde. Alles, nur   
  
das nicht, war das einzige was er denken konnte. Der Unbekannte zog ihn jetzt mit sich in   
  
eines der leeren Klassenzimmer und Ron kam nicht umhin noch mehr erregt zu werden, als er   
  
sich vorstellte, was man in einem leeren Klassenzimmer so alles anstellen konnte.  
  
Dann endlich ließ der Andere ihn los und Ron drehte sich um. Wen er nun erblickte hätte er   
  
unter keinen Umständen erwartet. Vor ihm stand kein anderer als Draco Malfoy, seines   
  
Zeichens Slytherin und sein Erzfeind. Auch, wenn er sich gewünscht hätte, dass dem nicht so   
  
wäre. Besagter Slytherin musterte ihn abschätzig und hatte einen merkwürdigen Blick in   
  
seinen Augen.  
  
"Hallo Weaselby." Zu Rons völliger Überraschung schwang kein bisschen Häme oder Spott   
  
in seiner Stimme mit. Er klang fast sanft, doch Ron witterte dahinter eine Falle. Warum sonst   
  
sollte Malfoy ihn in ein Klassenzimmer gezerrt haben? Wahrscheinlich nur, um ihn, mal   
  
wieder, zu ärgern. "Was willst du, du mieses Frettchen?"  
  
"Aber, aber. Ich hab dir doch noch gar nichts getan." Das "noch" betonte er dabei auf eine   
  
beunruhigende Weise. "Sag schon, was willst du Malfoy?" "Mich mit dir amüsieren.", kam es   
  
prompt von dem Blonden. Ron war ratlos. So wie Malfoy das sagte, klang es nicht so, als ob   
  
er ihn verprügeln wollte, aber was wollte er dann?  
  
"Ach, und was genau stellst du dir darunter vor?", sagte er in gelangweiltem Ton. Er hatte   
  
jetzt keinen Bock auf Ratespielchen. "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Draco nun   
  
lasziv und leckte sich dabei über die Lippe. Ron merkte wie ihm ziemlich warm wurde, als er   
  
den Blonden so ansah. "Was hast du vor?", wollte er wissen und konnte das Zittern in seiner   
  
Stimme nicht ganz unterdrücken.  
  
"Nur das, wovon du sowieso schon träumst."   
  
"W-was?"  
  
Draco bewegte sich nun langsam auf ihn zu. Nicht wissend was ihm bevor stand machte Ron   
  
einen Schritt rückwärts, doch Draco folgte unablässig. Und nach wenigen Schritten fand sich   
  
Ron an der Wand wieder. Draco kam nun wieder näher und Ron konnte bereits dessen Atem   
  
auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Die Lippen des Rothaarigen begannen zu prickeln.  
  
Draco kam nun noch näher. "Ist doch so, oder? Man sagt, dass du eigentlich nicht schüchtern   
  
bist bei so was."   
  
"W-wie meinst du das?", fragte Ron nervös, weil der Blonde ihm so nah war.  
  
"Muss ich dich etwa an den Ravenclaw von letzter Woche erinnern? Oder an diesen   
  
Hufflepuff?"  
  
Ron Gedanken rasten. Woher wusste der Slytherin davon? Soweit er wusste hatte keiner   
  
etwas rumerzählt. Und sollte das etwa heißen, dass Dracos Gedanken in eine ähnliche   
  
Richtung gingen? Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt?  
  
"Muss ich dir noch mehr auf die Sprünge helfen, oder hast du endlich kapiert?"  
  
"Ich habs kapiert Malfoy. Aber warum..."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich werd auch vorsichtig sein..."  
  
Ron war sprachlos. Nicht, dass er nicht schon einmal davon geträumt hätte mit Draco...aber   
  
das dieser das auch wollte schien ihm unvorstellbar. Und dann auch noch mit ihm.  
  
Allerdings sah der Blonde super aus. Niemand konnte bestreiten, dass diese silber-grauen   
  
Augen, die blassblonden Haare und dieser schlanke, muskulöse Körper nicht anziehend   
  
waren.  
  
Aber was sollte jemand, der ihn immer wieder verspottete und sich über seine Familie lustig   
  
machte schon von ihm, einem Weasly, wollen. Er fand nicht mal, dass er gut aussah und er   
  
konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er auf Draco attraktiv wirken sollte.  
  
"Also, Weasly, was ist jetzt? Hast du Lust?", fragte sein Gegenüber in aufreizendem Ton.  
  
Ron schwirrten noch allen möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass es besser wäre wenn er   
  
jetzt ging und sich nicht darauf einließ, doch diese Stimmen wurden immer leiser und sein   
  
Widerstand schmolz dahin. Schnell, bevor er wieder den Mut verlor, überbrückte er den   
  
letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste Draco.  
  
Er spürte Dracos Grinsen gegen seine Lippen als dieser den Kuss erwiderte. Dann schaltete   
  
sein Denken aus und er genoss die Berührungen von Dracos Händen, die ihm über den   
  
Rücken strichen. Ron ganzer Körper kribbelte und überall wo Draco ihn berührte hatte er das   
  
Gefühl, seine Haut würde in Flammen stehen.  
  
Draco öffnete nun Rons Robe und ließ seine Hände dann unter den Stoff von Rons Hemd   
  
gleiten. Immer wieder strich er die Wirbelsäule auf und ab und brachte damit Ron dazu sich   
  
an ihn zu drücken und leise zu keuchen. Draco gefielen die Laute, die der Rothaarige von sie   
  
gab und er machte munter weiter.  
  
Ihre Küsse wurden mit der Zeit immer leidenschaftlicher und wilder. Sie pressten ihre Körper   
  
aneinander und rieben sich leicht aneinander. Draco fiel es jetzt ebenfalls schwer ein Stöhnen   
  
zu unterdrücken und er wurde ungeduldig. Eilig machte er sich an Ron Hosenknopf zu   
  
schaffen und hatte bald die Hose geöffnet.   
  
Doch bevor er seine Hände ganz in Ron Hose gleiten ließ, strich er mehrmals fest über die   
  
Beule, die schon deutlich zu spüren war. Ron stöhnte und bäumte sich ihm leicht entgegen.  
  
Dracos Hände waren sehr schlank für die eines Mannes und sie waren so warm.  
  
Ron konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so stark empfunden zu haben und er vermutete, dass   
  
dies an den Gefühlen lag, die er für Draco hatte. Dennoch war ihm klar, dass das hier für   
  
Draco nie mehr sein würde als eine einfacher Fick mit seinem Erzfeind. Wahrscheinlich war   
  
dies eine besondere Herausforderung für den Blonden gewesen ihn zu verführen. Und   
  
verdammt, er hatte es geschafft. Ron war längst Wachs in Dracos Händen.  
  
Draco ließ nun seine Hand in Ron Schritt gleiten und brachte Ron erneut zum stöhnen.  
  
"Draco...ah...bitte..."  
  
Zufrieden sah Draco Ron an und machte dann weiter. Er ließ seine Zunge über die freigelegte   
  
Brust des Gryffindor gleiten und verweilte etwas länger bei den empfindlichen Brustwarzen.  
  
Sorgfältig bearbeitete er jede einzeln. Saugte daran, biss dann leicht zu, nur um dann zärtlich   
  
darüber zu lecken. Ron stöhnte wieder und Draco wiederholte das Ganze mehrmals.  
  
Fast knickten Ron die Beine weg so schwach fühlte er sich mittlererweile. Und hätte der   
  
Blonde ihn nicht gehalten wäre er zu Boden gesunken.   
  
"Das gefällt dir wohl hm?", fragte Draco, aber er sprach ohne jeden Spott.  
  
Ron konnte nur nicken. Dann spürte er einen kalten Luftzug in seiner Lendengegend und als   
  
er kurz nach unten sah, bemerkte er, dass Draco ihm seine Hose samt Boxershorts ausgezogen   
  
hatte. Doch dann wurde er von Dracos Zunge abgelenkt, die feuchte Spuren an seinem Hals   
  
zog und damit seine empfindlichste Stelle reizte.  
  
Währenddessen strich Draco immer wieder mit seiner Hand seinen Schaft entlang, drückte   
  
kurz fest die Eichel und bewegte dann die Hand weiter auf und ab. Ron verging hören und   
  
sehen. Seine sämtlichen Empfindungen überrollten ihn und er merkte, dass er es nicht mehr   
  
lange aushalten würde.  
  
"Bitte...Dra...Draco bitte mach...", wimmerte er hilflos nach Erlösung suchend.  
  
"Was soll ich tun?", fragte der Slytherin unschuldig, musste sich aber ebenfalls schon stark   
  
beherrschen. Auch er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Bitte...bitte nimm mich,...bitte..Draco....."  
  
Kurz lächelte der Blonde und beschloss dann, dass sie lange genug gewartet hatten.  
  
Fragend sah er Ron an. Sie hatten keine Gleitcreme oder so.  
  
"Ist in Ordnung...ohne macht mir nichts aus...keine Sorge."  
  
Draco nickte nur zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und setzte Ron dann auf einen der   
  
Tische neben ihnen. Automatisch spreizte Ron seine Beine, um dem Blonden Platz zu   
  
machen.  
  
Dieser lächelte darüber und sah noch mal in Rons Augen, bevor er langsam und vorsichtig in   
  
ihn drang. Doch Ron war entspannt und schien keinerlei Schmerz zu spüren.  
  
Lächelnd sah er in Dracos graue Augen und versank darin. Er fand diese Augen waren das   
  
Schönste was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Sie waren so unberechenbar wie das Wetter und kalt   
  
wie Eis. Doch manchmal konnte man eine Emotion in Form eines Funkelns darin sehen.  
  
Als Draco ganz in ihm versunken war, wartete er noch einen Moment, bevor er anfing sich zu   
  
bewegen. Als er merkte, dass es dem Rothaarigen gefiel, beschleunigte er seine Stöße und   
  
bald fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Nur das aufeinanderprallen zweier Körper war   
  
noch zu hören und nach wenigen Minuten entlud sich Ron heftig stöhnend und keuchend über   
  
sich und Draco.  
  
Nach zwei weiteren Stößen kam auch Draco zum Höhepunkt. Mit einem laut gestöhnten   
  
"Ron!", entließ Draco sein Sperma in Rons Körper. Müde und erschöpft sank er dann auf den   
  
Rothaarigen und es dauerte noch einen Moment bis sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten.  
  
Ron sprach als erster wieder. "Du hast meinen Namen gestöhnt. Warum?"  
  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung legte sich ein Hauch Rosa auf die Wangen des Slytherin.  
  
"Was glaubst du denn?", fragte er dann leicht schmollend den unter ihm liegenden.  
  
"Weiß nicht. Ich würde ja sagen, dass du mich gar nicht so sehr hasst wie du immer tust,   
  
aber..."  
  
"Nein. Ich hasse dich nicht."  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Ron."  
  
Überraschtes schweigen.  
  
Dann zog Ron Draco ungestüm in einen Kuss und murmelte ganz leise in dessen Ohr: "Ich   
  
liebe dich auch, Draco."  
  
Lächelnd sah ihn der Blonde an und sicher würden sie sich nie mehr mit Wiesel und Frettchen   
  
beschimpfen. Soviel war ihnen klar, als sie sich wieder und wieder küssten.  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: So, das war's´! Vielleicht lässt jemand nen Commi da?! bitte, bitte  
  
Yours svea-chan


End file.
